Lost in Your Love
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: After their first kiss, Jace puts his foot down to let Clary know emotions will only complicate things. Thankfully for Jace, she completely sees thru him. Lemony Lemon Fluffy Bunny One Shot. (INCOMPLETE/NOT Abandoned. Will pick back up. 03/2017)
1. Lost In Your Love

Fluff Bunnies. Fluffy bunnies attacked me. I own nothing, this is shameless One Shot Lemon.

Please watch this video of their first kiss that inspired this insanity.

watch?v=wcmUOF60VjE&feature= 

Again, I own nothing, I gain nothing. Just peaceful sleep now that they aren't boinking in my head. If you are under the age of consent in your country, stop reading. Seriously.

Carry on. 

Clary pulled back from the kiss, her first, her eyes searching his for warmth, acceptance, anything. His hand was still woven into her hair.

"We can't do this." His voice was deeper, rougher and it made Clary's stomach tighten straight to her core.

"Do what?" She hated that her reply was breathless with excitement and expectations. Her lower lip pouted out, enticing Jace as he leaned in before pulling away with a groan.

"Emotions cloud judgement. If I start to care about you, fall in love with you, I will never be able to do what I need to do." Jace turned away from her, hoping physical distance between them would calm his need. Clary put her hands on her hips, thinking only briefly before pulling off her shirt. Her hands quickly unlatching her bra, she walked up and put it on Jace's shoulder. He turned and saw her pale skin, flaming red hair, and a damned forearm covering the breasts he had been craving to touch.

"Then just fuck me."

He lost his ability to breathe as she dropped her arm away, exposing her smooth and pert breasts, like a successful hunter who captured her prey.

The room fell heavy with silence, energy buzzing between them as Jace made his decision. He closed their gap with quick steps and ravaged her mouth, one hand twisted in her hair, forcing her mouth up to his, the other massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples, first one then another. He captured each sigh and moan with another kiss, his stubble drawing small red lines on her sensitive skin. He forced his knee between her legs with a kick of his boots and forced her warm center on his thigh. She moaned harder at the delicious contact. Jace pulled back and looked into her eyes, grinning, before lifting her with his arms and filling his mouth with her breasts. Nibbles, licks, and bites he was content to devour every inch of her and he planned to. He carried her to the bed, climbing on his knees and placing her on her back in the middle. He pulled off his shirt and Clary took in his body. Lean, hard muscles gave his entire chest and torso lines and ridges she ached to touch. Scars and marks from his Hunter life only enhanced his skin, and made Clary wetter. She sat up on her elbows.

"I need this Jace, I need you."

"Well that's good, because for a second I thought you just needed anybody." He pulled his arms and with a giggle she fell flat again.

"I'm serious Jace, I've never felt this way before. I need-"

Jace had flicked open the button to her jean shorts with one hand. He crawled over her frame on all fours, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I know what you need baby." He kissed her deeply. "And I'm going to give it to you." He kissed her neck, letting his teeth graze her skin. "Over." He licked down to her navel, his hand caressing her ribs and side, down to her hips. "And over." He pulled down her shorts quickly in a smooth motion, breathing in deep when he noticed there was now nothing stopping him. He crawled between her legs, parting them wide. "And over." He dove in, licking her nub and Clary exploded in embarrassment and pleasure. She arched up, but Jace wrapped his arms around her hips, dragging her to his mouth, opening her wider. His tongue, oh his tongue, it swirled and licked as he ate her soaking pussy. Clary couldn't find her breath, Jace looked up and smiled. "I've been wanting to do this since I saved your life." His chin was wet with her.

"Please don't stop." Jace felt his ego grow nearly to the size of his hard cock and dipped himself into her pleasure. Her moans were quiet and unsure, she would gasp in surprise when he nibbled on her. He started to lick faster, he saw her nipples pebble.

"Jace. Jace. Jace. More, I need more."

He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth and gently pushed them into her, letting her get used to the new feeling of being filled. Teasing her with what he was going to do to her soon. His cock ached for release. Clary let out a deep moan. He started pumping his fingers, in and out, before latching himself onto her clit.

"Oh my god. Jace!"

Jace sucked harder, curling his fingers and adding a third. He felt her tighten around him, her thighs encircling him, her inner walls pulling at him and her sweet juices releasing. Her mouth fell open as she experience her first orgasm. First of thousands if Jace had anything to do with it. Her legs fell open, limp, and he withdrew his fingers, wiping his mouth on his discarded shirt. He crawled back up to her, kissing her closed eyelids.

"Mmm, is it always like this?"

"For us, it will be." Clary turned over onto her stomach, and tilted her head towards Jace, finally opening her eyes.

"Can I see you?" She looked down at her swollen pants and bit her lip. He moved his hands in an opening gesture.

"Please, be my guest." Clary sat up and started trying to unbutton his pants. Jace caught a smile, and sat up on his forearms, watching her struggle.

"What do you have, a rune for pant closures?" Clary threw down her arms in frustration.

"Here let me get that for you." Jace quickly undid his pants and sat up on his knees. "It's hard when your body is weak, I look forward to keeping you that way. Make sure you can't slap me again." Clary answered by smacking his ass as she pulled down his pants. She looked up at him as his hard cock jutted out.

"No underwear?"

"Didn't peg you for the commando type either."

Clary smiled as she finished undressing him and laid him back on the bed, slowly exploring with her hand. Jace reached down and guided her hand onto his hard cock, showing her the strokes he liked, the tempo.

"No comments on how big I am?"

Clary looked at him. "Seems like an average penis to me." His mouth fell open as she straddled him, resting him against her entrance.

"You've enchanted me Clary Fray, for better or worse. When I thought something happen to you-"

"I'm not worried. You'll be around to protect me. And I'm getting pretty handy at protecting myself." She wiggled atop him.

"Careful or this will be over before it starts. You're so beautiful."

"So are you. I'm sorry, I don't really know what I'm doing."

Jace chuckled as he looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Right. Next you're going to tell me you're a virgin." Clary lifted her eyebrows, not meeting his eyes. Jace bolted up, trying to pull her off him. "Are you kidding me? What am I doing? What are you doing? This isn't-"

Clary grabbed the base of his cocked and slammed herself on him. She cried out at the sudden fullness and the wave of new feelings. Jace grabbed her hips, paralyzed with pleasure and disbelief. He stayed absolutely still, petrified he had hurt her. He moved a long piece of hair from her face, tracing it back behind her ear.

"Clary please, are you okay, we can stop we don't have to do anything." Clary answered by rocking her hips forward and back, slightly. Jace growled as Clary moaned.

"Jace, you feel so big." She whispered against him, rocking her hips again. "You feel so good. I'm so full of you, and you're so deep."

Jace could have exploded right there, he had never felt pleasure like this. Women, of course, but not this. She kept her movements small and she crawled over him.

"Not a virgin anymore." She whispered into his ear and Jace could take no more. With a growl, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her underneath him, never exiting her warmth.

"My turn". He whispered back, pulling his hips back and slamming into her. She shuddered in pleasure, nails pushing into his arms. He lifted her legs slightly, debating to toss them over his shoulders and save it for later when we started to move against him. "Someone is quickly leaving novice territory." She smiled up at him, meeting his thrusts. He felt his control slipping, but he wasn't done with her yet. He pulled at her arms, lifting her into his lap as he sat on his feet, still thrusting into her. He dipped his head to suck on her nipples and brought the arm the wasn't holding her up forward to her clit.

"Oh my god, Jace. What are you doing?" Clary was moaning in time with his thrusts, he sped them up. Hard, short and fast. He lifted his head to take her mouth.

"You're going to come on my cock, you're going to scream my name, and then I'm going to fill you with my come, understood." Clary couldn't speak as his thrusts became even more forceful. Her moans were becoming his name, repeating.

"Jace. Jace. Jace. Jace!"

Jace hammered his cock into her, feeling her begin to tighten.

"Come for me, now."

Clary exploded, milking Jace as she screamed his name. He held her tight as he released into her, his body spamming from the intense pleasure she pulled from him. Her name fell from his lips as he fell forward on the bed, body intertwined with hers, breathing ragged and fast.


	2. You're Taking My Heart

_Had 0 intention of continuing, but Jace can be such an ass sometimes that I couldn't help but try. Again, I own nothing, I gain nothing except a quiet brain, and I am basing this on the TV show currently on Freeform and using their guide to the world instead of the Mortal Instrument series. And go!_

Clary felt the warmth of her bed grow cold and heard the rustling of clothes. She rolled over on her stomach, wrapping the sheet over her breasts and smiled up at Jace.

"Going somewhere?"

He smiled a lazy and content smile. "Yeah, have to get back to work."

Clary giggled and beckoned him back to bed, but was met with a curious gaze. "Jace, you can't be serious. You live where you work. Come back to bed."

Jace finished zipping his pants, and walked towards the bed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and crushed her lips with his. Clary pulled away quickly, looking into his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that was goodbye?"

Jace ran a hand over her naked shoulder. "I told you, we can't happen. But last night was fun, I appreciated the break."

Clary sat up as though struck by lightning. "Fun? Appreciate the break?" Each word dripped with venom. This time it was Jace that was taken aback.

"I thought you understood Clary, I even said that. This can't happen." He motioned between them.

"You called me beautiful, you said I had enchanted you." Each accusation was getting louder as Clary came to her knees on the bed.

"Pillow talk. Helps set the mood." he ran a frustrated hand thru his hair. "This is why I never sleep with virgins." He didn't even register Clary's slap until he was facing the other way.

"If you are going to stand there and guard your heart at the expense of mine, you can get out." Clary pointed to the door as Jace stared at the floor. She pushed on his back to help him, letting the sheet fall. Jace twirled around, wrapping him arms around her and lifting her, kissing her deeply as if trying to show all the things he wasn't ready to say. She rested her forehead against his and tapped his shoulder and he put her down immediately.

"Please Clary. I didn't mean to hurt you, please understand-"

"I do. Perfectly. We can't do this until you're ready to grow up." Clary stormed over her fallen sheet and opened the door. "Get out."

"Whoa!" She heard Alec's voice and jumped to hide behind the door, her bravery disappearing. Alec brought up a hand to cover his eyes. "Need me to get the door for you?" he asked, making sure to look everywhere except the doorway.

"I've got it." Jace came out the room, slamming the door hard enough the wood audibly splintered somewhere along the frame. Alec looked at him, pursing his lips and he heard Clary break down into sobs behind the door. "Don't start." he warned Alec.

Alec lifted both his arms and smacked his lips. "Wouldn't dream of it. You have work, after all." His smirk let Jace know all that he needed to know.

"How much did you hear?" Jace wasn't embarrassed, he was jealous. He was trying to protect Clary and now everyone was going to complicate that.

"Just that you took a woman's virginity and then told her essentially 'wham bam thank you soldier.' That was cold, even for you." Jace went to punch him, which Alec deflected quickly. "Don't take your anger out on me. We are parabatai and I will always have your back. That includes me telling you when you are dead wrong. Living for the job to personal detriment, that's my gig. You need to stop being weak and admit you feel something for that girl." Alec clasped his hand over his friend's shoulder and squeezed.

"Let's grab you an ice pack for your cheek. She smacked you pretty good."

"I deserved it." Jace walked with him thru the hallway.

"And how."


	3. By Storm

This is short, I'm still playing, I think I have two more chapters left in me? Maybe? I don't know, today Shadowhunters was renewed for Season 2, WOOHOO! Still own nothing and gain nothing except sleep. And like I said, the books didn't do it for me but the show has and Magnus is probably one of my favorite characters of all time because he reminds me of my own so much. So if he's too far OOC, I'm #sorrynotsorry Hope you like it!

Clary was shoving anything she could grab into her canvas bag, punctuated by muted screams, when she heard Isabelle's trademark high heel clacks across her room.

"Knock knock. Need to talk?"

"Actually, no, thank you." Clary shoved some more clothes into the sack. "I'm pretty talked out. I'm at action time. Stupid, regrettable action time that will feel, amazingly good."

Isabelle's arm reached out and touched Clary's. "What's wrong?" Clary leveled Isabelle with a quick turn of her head and a deep stare. "Alec?" Clary's lips pursed at hearing his name. Isabelle looked on the bed and saw the blood on the sheets. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Jace."

"That's him. And I'm over it." Clary was trying to make room for her scrap drawings and instead decided to crinkling them into tiny balls and tossing them towards the waste basket, missing every shot.

"You're thinking of leaving?"

"Nope." Clary stood up and slung the bag over her shoulder, putting on her leather jacket over it.

"You have decided to leave."

"Yep." Isabelle squared herself off in front of Clary. "I can't be here right now."

"It's not safe for you in the mundane world anymore Clary."

"I'll take my chances." Clary pushed her shoulder into Isabelles, who pushed back. "Please, don't make me fight you too."

Isabelle saw that Clary wasn't mad, she was broken. Her stupid idiot brother had broken her. She stepped out of the way and gestured to the door. Clary all but ran to it.

"If you need me-"

"I've got your number."

"Until another day, Clary. I'll see you again"

"Yeah, wouldn't count on it." Clary steeled her back and left the Institute, more lost than she had been in years.

"Ow?" Jace offered as Alec put the ice bag none too gently on his cheek. "Ice is actually hard, and jagged. Kind of like a solid water. Almost damaging to my tender but beautiful face."

"Hold it here. You're lucky she didn't break your nose. Hi Izzy."

"She got you back good."

Jace looked up at the ceiling, "Is there anyone in this place on my side?"

"I am." Magnus strolled in, purple robe floating open around him and black boxers leaving nothing to the imagination, crunching on an apple. "Not. I am not. You're an idiot." Jace dropped his hand holding the ice to throw them into the air. Alec grabbed the makeshift pack and pressed it back into his cheek.

"Hold."

"Thank you mom."

"Well son, it's what happens when you break mundy hearts."

Magnus moved his hand in a "kind of" wave moment behind Alec's back, quickly putting it away when he turned to him. The silence was heavy, giving Jace time to think.

"So what? I should go apologize? For trying to protect her? For trying to protect the Institute?"

"It would help." Alec offered, Magnus stood behind him shaking his head, mouthing no. Jace jumped down off the counter, tossing the ice pack in the sink.

"Fine." He strolled back up to Clary's room, trying to formulate an apology that would leave him without blame. Isabelle put an arm out to stop Alec and Magnus.

"Why am I missing this? She may hit him again." Magnus took another bite of his apple. Isabelle held up five fingers and slowly counted down. Alec and Magnus looked at each other as she brought her fingers down to one, when they heard Jace's boots running down the hall.

"Clary?" His voice was loud and panicked.

"Gone." Isabelle answered. Alec looked at his sister, annoyed and her games where Magnus offered her a fist bump.

Jace slammed the door open to the kitchen. "Define, gone."

"She left the Institute. She said she would rather be in the mundane world than here."

"Stupid." Alec tilted his head back.

"Fine. Good. Better, that takes care of all our problems." Jace tried to pull nonchalant and failed.

"Little Nephilim, pull your head out of your beautiful ass and admit how wrong you are. And then go find her, before she gets herself killed or worse." Magnus tossed his apple core to Jace, who caught it on instinct. "And then grovel. Hard. Speaking of hard." Magnus brought his hand up to Alec, who blushed from head to toe, looking down at his feet. Isabelle giggled at her brother's obvious discomfort while Jace just looked impatient.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Clary." Jace started to march out of the room when Magnus decided to throw him a bone.

"Beauty Bar. She's already on her way to being completely drunk on fae spirits. I'd hurry before she finds her way into someone else's bed, or someone forces her there."

Jace screamed something as he broke into a run.

"That was a four letter word." Magnus tutted.


	4. I Am Torn Apart By You

"And another thing, like who, just who, does he think he is?" Clary slammed down the shot glass on the counter with a loud clink, her hand covering the top to guard it's now half-filled contents.

"Clary, I think you're a little out of your game right now." Simon tried to push the shot glass out of her fingers. She picked it up, splashing more clear liquor everywhere and her mouth dropped open in a look of pure drunk confusion and hurt.

"How dare you?" Clary slammed what was left of the glass back before tossing it at Simon, who thankfully was able to catch it. "Does it look like I care what you think? I don't care what you think. I don't care what any man thinks. I don't care, if you have a dick, I don't care right now."

Simon bent his head down to cover the rolling of his eyes as he sighed. "Clary, you're the one who called me here, remember."

"I know Simon, I know. And I want you to know it's not your fault you have that predicament. Dick, I meant. It's not your fault. You're my best friend." Clary leaned a hand on his shoulder, her glazed eyes searching his.

"Clary, something happened to you and I think you are really broken right now, and we could nurse this at home."

"No! I was broken, but I am fixing myself and this booze is my glue. Now are you going to be a good best friend and support my shitty decisions?" Clary hiccupped, trying to stay focused on Simon's face. "Or a bad one?" She pouted as Simon lifted his hands up, she smiled. Clary motioned to the bartender for attention. "A bottle please."

"Even I know you've had too much, and I am a child of Bacchus. You can stay here, but you are cut off." Clary flipped him off with both fingers, but the momentum she put into it flung her off the stool and onto her ass. Simon reached an arm down and she stared at it for a minute.

"Am I a bad person Simon?" Simon could hear the sobs begin.

"Oh please anything but Clary crying, I won't survive." Simon silent prayed, bringing out his cell phone. "No, not at all. Why don't we call Jace for backup?" Clary smacked his hand, sending the phone under the bar.

"Don't you ever say his name again. It has been striked, striken, stroked? It's gone for our vocabulary, okay?" Clary's anger transformed back into sadness as Simon was reaching for his phone, hitting Jace's contact. He held the phone up to his ear, willing the idiot to answer.

"What do you want mundane?" Jace's voice was basically a growl.

"Can't call me that anymore, vampire remember?"

"Still your nickname, now what do you want? I'm in the middle of something."

"Yeah I think I know what that something is, considering she is crying all over me."

"She broke up with me."

"I didn't even know you two were officially dating?" Simon frowned, upset because it felt like he was missing something very important.

"I must be a horrible fuck." He heard her whisper, and like in the movies everything clicked into place.

"Excuse me?" Simon said.

"I said where is she? Are you still at Beauty Bar?" Jace yelled into the phone.

"Did you fuck Clary and then dump her?" Simon yelled out, causing Clary to sob harder. The bar got quieter, trying to catch the gossip. "You piece of shit."

"You have no idea what you are talking about mundane. Is Clary with you? I need to see her, she's in danger."

"Yeah from you, you prick. I shouldn't have even called you, you asshole! And because your feeble mind already forgot, not a mundane anymore angel wings, I can protect Clary just fine."

"Simon just stay away from her!" Jace ordered into a dial tone, "Dammit!"

Alec came up behind him, Magnus dancing to his own beat next to him, and Izzy on the other side. "So, what's the plan? Retrive?"

"I don't even know if I should go after her." Jace let it hang in the air for a moment before Magnus flicked him on the forehead.

"No, bad Jace, bad. No biscuit." Jace waved his hand away but Magnus stayed in front of him, challenging him.

"No, if this is how she wants it, so be it." Jace folded his arms, his decision in his mind final.

"Why do you get drunk Jace?" Magnus spoke slowly, as if to a toddler.

"To celebrate."

"Do you think Clarrisa is celebrating the loss of her virginity Jonathan Christopher?"

"No." Magnus dragged him by the ear, enough was enough. "Look I already said I was sorry."

"No you said you were sorry to us, now you have to say it to are going to pull your dick out between your legs and go after the woman you love. You are going to admit you are being a colossal wuss, and then grovel, nursing the killer hang over she is going to have. Got it?'

"She has her guard dog with her, how am I going to get thru that?"

Izzy tossled her hair and pulled the zipper down on her jacket slightly, "I can think of a way or two?" she offered.

"Oh Isabelle, that's gross, no."

"Come on family effort, let's get Clary back, so we can concentrate on what is actually important." Alec stiffened as Magnus brought his hand up to lightly spank him.

* * *

"You won't leave me will you Simon?"

"No Clary of course not, we may have to get out of here though. There is just a lot of people and they're _dancing_." As if that somehow explained everything he was feeling. The rush of blood and pounding heartbeats coupled with the mask of lust and so many dark corners. It was taking every ounce of control he had learned to stop himself.

"Oh my god dancing! I love dancing! You are a genius! A genius, Simonveratu! It's time to dance!" And with that, Clary spun out on the dancefloor, as Simon cursed himself with a string of four lettered words. He caught his fangs a few times, covering his mouth for a pretend coughing fit when he got the whiff of angel blood. He scanned the door way and saw Jace, and already started off towards him when a woman he recognized blocked his way.

"Not now Izzy, I have to punch the living shit out of your brother."

Izzy brought a finger down his face and continued it under his shirt, down his chest. "Can't say I haven't felt that feeling. But I think we can work on other feelings right now." Simon took a breath in, and cursed himself being the dead give away that she was working with him. "Let's let them work it out, okay? And if he screws up again, you can beat him up and I won't block you." Izzy brought her finger to her cleavage, slowly pulling the fabric down to give Simon a view. "Hell, I might even help." Simon huffed slightly before pulling her into him.

"If he hurts her-" Simon started.

"Maim, murder, death, kill. Miss anything?" Izzy smiled, confident in her skills. Now she just had to find confidence in her brother. She looked up to see Magnus and Alec sit at the bar, to get a good view of the dance floor. Simon waved behind him without looking, already knowing it was a group effort.

Clary was dancing her heart out, singing off key and letting her hair flip wildly. Hands grabbed her and hips grinded against her and she didn't care because they weren't Jace. Jace, who made her body feel things she didn't even know it was capable of. Jace, who wanted to pretend every look they shared was nothing. Well she would make sure it was nothing. She covered her eyes and began to spin. "I'm taking the next man I bump into home with me and I am going to fuck him until my legs fall off!" She used it as a war cry and reached out her arm, grabbing a handful of a soft shirt. Without opening her eyes, she launched herself at her mysterious new bed mate and kissed him. His lips were soft, but commanding, nibbling on her lip, his tongue caressing after. She moaned into this man, pressing her body against him. He kissed his way up her neck and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was walking her off the dancefloor in a daze of lust and adrenaline.

"Time to go sweetheart." Clary's eyes opened and the fantasy was shattered as she looked into Jace's eyes. "I get to be fucked until your legs fall off, that was the bargain right?"

Magnus just buried his head into his hands as Clary screamed. "Idiot."

Jace hurried out of the club before putting Clary on her feet.

"Really? Anyone in this god forsaken city and somehow it's you!" She scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Could be fate?" Jace shrugged, actually happy at the timing and trying hard to keep a lid on the jealousy he felt hearing her. What she didn't' see was him threatening everyone away from her with an angel blade as she made her deceleration. Sometimes, fate needed a hand he figured.

"You've made it clear, your fate is not going to include me."

"I was wrong." He opened his arms, showing his weakness to her. "I'm sorry Clary. I was afraid and stupid."

"Damn right you were!" Clary huffed, still angry. But his apology getting to her. "You're not off the hook, keep going."

"Please, when you're ready. Let me earn back your trust so we can try again. Maybe we can do something mundane you like. Like coffee." Jace scratched his head. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he needed Clary back.

Clary tried to think but her mind was so clouded with alcohol she started to sway. Magnus came up behind her, hand around her waist.

"My dear, while you think about forgiving the whelp, may I offer my place to sleep? You will be left alone, entirely."

Jace looked at Magnus as though he was a traitor as Clary nodded her head.

"That would be nice, because I think I'm going to be sick." Jace held her hair as all the alcohol from the evening came up. "I'm so sorry." Jace rubbed her back. "So sorry." He hugged her, offering his sleeve to wipe her face with.

"I'm sorry." Jace looked at her. "Think of me?"

"Maybe." Clary's voice sounded tired as she teased him. "Can we go Magnus?"

"Of course." He opened a portal with his normal flourish and they disappeared into it. Jace was left standing on the street with Alec.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Magnus said he needed 'girl time', whatever that is. So I am staying with you. I imagine you will want to beat something up?"

"Please." Jace agreed, as they headed back to the institute.


End file.
